Si j'avais su
by Kara kom Trikru
Summary: Comment surmonter la disparition de l'Amour de sa vie lorsque l'on a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher ? OS post 3x07.
**Après ce 3x07, je pense que les fans de Clexa ne verront plus le show de la même manière. Cet épisode a été beau et terrible. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas sortie indemne et c'est pourquoi je voulais partager avec vous cet OS. J'ignore si il sera unique ou si j'écrirais une suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Lexa deserved better. Long live to Heda.**

 **Note : Je vous conseille de lire cet OS avec la chanson de Epic Boy - Tell me you love me. Cette chanson apporte beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Si j'avais su.**

Si j'avais su que notre histoire se terminerait ainsi, avant même d'avoir véritablement commencé, j'aurais agis différemment. J'aurais mis ma fierté, ma rancune de côté et j'aurais osé laisser parler mon cœur. Je lui aurais avoué toutes ces choses que je pensais désespérément, je lui aurais prouvé que l'on méritait plus que de survivre dans ce monde froid et inhospitalier. Car de la Terre, voilà tout ce que je suis à présent capable de penser. Je l'ai dessiné dans ma cellule sur l'Ark ; belle, mystérieuse et accueillante. Cette planète sur laquelle nous étions destinés à vivre. Malgré tout ce qui nous était arrivé, je continuais à croire en elle.

Aujourd'hui, il ne me reste plus rien de tout ça. La Terre m'a tout pris. Mes espoirs, mes rêves, mon innocence. Elle m'a ravie mon coeur et mon âme et je ne suis plus désormais qu'une coquille vide qui erre sans but dans un camps qui ne m'apparaît plus que comme étranger. Je croise ces visages familiers qui me sourient, me parlent et pourtant je ne parviens qu'à tourner le dos et avancer jusqu'à ma cellule. J'ai perdu le compte des jours. Suis-je de retour depuis des semaines ? Des mois ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité et pourtant, lorsque je me réveille la nuit, le corps agité par mes cauchemars, il me semble que cela remonte à hier seulement.

Chaque souvenir de ce jour terrible reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Il m'est impossible de les chasser de mon esprit et même si j'en étais vraiment capable, je ne le veux pas. Je veux me rappeler de chacun de nos instants ensemble jusqu'à ce moment où son regard s'est éteint, ses yeux encore rivés dans les miens. J'aurais voulu être l'ancre qui l'aurait gardé dans cette vie. J'aurais voulu être atteinte par cette balle à sa place, j'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais quitté cette chambre où nous avons fais l'amour. Mais, à la place, j'ai été la personne qui a vu son visage se figer, qui a entendu sa respiration se faner, sa poitrine cesser de se soulever. Son coeur arrêter de battre, emportant dans son agonie le mien. Brisé à jamais, détruit par la mort de cette femme que j'espérais tant, autrefois, haïr et qui m'avait finalement appris à l'aimer au-delà de toute chose.

Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais souhaité la détester. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais hurlé pour sa mort.

La vie peut être tellement ironique parfois. Je l'ai menacé lorsque j'aurais dû écouter. Je lui en ai voulut quand j'aurais dû lui pardonner. Je l'ai repoussé alors que j'aurais dû l'aimer. Et à l'instant précis où la force de mes sentiments venait de me frapper, à ce moment où Lexa a plongé son regard dans le mien lors de l'annonce de mon départ, la vie est venue la reprendre sans crier gare.

Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais quitté la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses étreintes, pour rejoindre ma chambre où je m'apprêtais à quitter Polis. Tout est gravé au fer rouge dans mon âme, éternelle torture que je revis à chaque seconde. Le sommeil me fuit, l'appétit s'est égaré et je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Ma mère ne me reconnait plus, mes amis ne savent plus comment me faire revenir à moi.

Je ne le veux pas.

Je veux remonter le temps, à cet instant où je tenais Lexa serrée dans mes bras, où ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes dans un baiser qu'aucune ne pensait de nouveau partager. Je veux chasser cette tristesse que je vois dans son regard quand je m'écarte d'elle, essuyer cette larme qui roule sur sa joue et lui dire. Oui, lui avouer.

Plus que tout, je veux la garder loin de Titus. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle n'entre pas dans ma chambre, alertée par les coups de feu, craignant pour ma vie. Je souhaite enlever cette surprise de son visage lorsque la balle l'atteint, ce questionnement dans ses iris lorsqu'ils passent de cet homme à moi. J'aimerais lui épargner toute sa douleur.

 _N'ais pas peur._

Était-elle terrifiée à cet instant, alors qu'elle essayait encore de me protéger ? Même blessée, elle se souciait de moi et je lui en veux pour ça. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas accordé moins d'importance lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle envoûté par ses regards, par ses gestes ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fais tomber amoureuse d'elle si c'était pour disparaître en un claquement de doigts ?

J'avais cru l'avoir perdu à Mont Weather, je pensais ne pas pouvoir lui pardonner.

Si j'avais su.

Un toquement retentit contre la porte de ma chambre et je relève difficilement la tête. Par automatisme, je passe mes mains sur mes joues et je ne suis pas surprise de les trouver trempées de mes larmes. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à ce jours-là. Je me lève comme un robot et ouvre, m'attendant déjà à trouver les visages de Raven, d'Octavia ou de ma mère. Elles vont tenter un sourire que je ne rendrai pas. Je ne sais plus comment sourire, je ne sais plus comment respirer. Je ne sais plus comment vivre.

Pourtant, ce ne sont aucune des trois qui attendent d'entrer. Je croise le visage de Jaha, un air compatissant sur sa figure. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je ne veux rien venant de personne.

\- _Puis-je entrer_? me demande-t-il poliment.

Je ne réponds rien et m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Je ne ressens plus d'émotions, je suis incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit à présent. Alors sa présence ne m'affecte en rien.

Je reprends ma place sur mon lit et récupère aussitôt ce que je tenais depuis mon réveil. C'est devenu instinctif. Je ne passe pas une journée sans elle.

\- _Elle appartenait à Lexa_? me demande Jaha en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Mon pouce suit lentement les courbes de la tresse que je serre dans ma main tandis que je m'abstiens de répondre. Titus m'a donné cette mèche de cheveux après la cérémonie funéraire. Il n'a pas dis un mot à cet instant, il s'est contenté de venir à ma rencontre et de la déposer dans ma paume, refermant mes doigts autours d'elle comme si ce geste avait pu enlever un peu de ma douleur. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Chaque minute de chaque jours, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous la souffrance de son absence. Les seuls moments où je parviens à ressentir sont quand je pense à elle. A son sourire qu'elle ne dévoilait qu'à moi, à son regard qui prononçait un discours lorsque sa bouche n'y parvenait pas. A sa force, à sa bravoure. Son courage.

J'ignore ce qui me fait le plus suffoquer. Ma peine, mes regrets ou ma culpabilité.

 _\- C'était une femme forte_ , reprend l'homme comme pour m'apaiser.

\- _Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une seule fois,_ je rétorque froidement. _Tu ne connais rien d'elle._

Il n'a aucun droit de parler de Lexa comme s'il la connaissait. Sait-il seulement à quel point cette force cachait ses souffrances d'être seule ? A-t-il seulement une idée de la douceur dont elle faisait preuve, de la peur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler aux yeux du monde entier ?

\- _Que veux-tu_? je finis par demander, le regard toujours accroché à cette mèche de cheveux.

 _\- Je vois ta souffrance, Clarke. Je peux t'aider à la vaincre, à passer au dessus de tout ça_.

J'ancre mes pupilles dans les siennes alors qu'une vague de rage se déverse en moi.

\- _M'aider à passer au-dessus de tout ça ? Que sais-tu de ce que je ressens ? Tu as sacrifié des centaines de vies, tu as envoyé ton fils sur Terre pour y mourir. Tu penses qu'être devenue une sorte de religieux te donne le droit de débarquer ici et de clamer que tu peux m'aider à vaincre ma souffrance alors que tu n'as rien éprouvé à tes actions ?_

 _\- Tu es en colère, je respecte ça. Et ce que tu dis est vrai, j'ai offert la vie d'innocents pour en sauver d'autre. N'est-ce pas exactement ce que Lexa a fait à Mount Weather ?_

Je n'ai même pas conscience de réagir. Pourtant, lorsque le son sec d'une gifle retentit brusquement, je sais que j'en suis l'auteure. Ma main figée dans les airs comme seule preuve de mon crime,

 _\- Sors d'ici_.

Ma voix gronde dans la chambre, un avertissement qu'il dépasse des limites qu'il est dangereux de franchir en ma présence.

 _\- Je dis vrai Clarke. Je peux t'aider à passer au-dessus de tout ça, je peux te montrer la voie._

 _\- Epargne-moi ton sermon, je n'en veux pas._

Je souhaite seulement qu'il me laisse tranquille. Dévastée, à bout de force, je regagne mon lit pour reprendre la contemplation de ce qui me reste de Lexa. Je ne prête plus aucune attention à Jaha, j'ignore même quand il a quitté la pièce. Je ne relève les yeux de la tresse que lorsque le manque de lumière agresse ma vision. Une autre journée vient de s'écouler, une autre torture dans un monde désormais vide de sens.

Je pensais que la mort de Finn m'avait détruite, m'avait enlevé la possibilité d'aimer. Mais ce que je ressens aujourd'hui dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu un jour éprouver. Une partie de moi est morte avec Lexa. Elle a emporté à ses côtés tout ce qu'elle voyait en moi.

Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais blessé comme je l'ai fais. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais donné tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Et je n'aurais laissé rien ni personne l'arracher à moi.

 _Ai gonplei ste odon._

Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter et mon coeur se déchire une nouvelle fois. Les larmes ravagent mes joues tandis que je presse la tresse contre ma poitrine, dans l'espoir ultime que Lexa me revienne. Lentement, je me laisse glisser à terre, chacun de mes sanglots secouant mon corps meurtrie, mon âme détruite. Mes yeux se ferment, une plainte s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je reste ainsi prostrée au sol, ignorant tout du monde dehors, ignorant que la Terre continue de tourner inlassablement.

 ***clexa*clexa*clexa*clexa***

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, dans la position exacte que j'ai prise en m'effondrant. Ma gorge est sèche et mon corps entier me fait mal mais je m'en fiche. Je ne prête attention à rien d'autre qu'à ce que mes doigts tentent de retrouver. Mais ils ne se referment que sur du vide.

Je panique et me redresse brusquement, mes mains tâtonnant le sol à la recherche de tout ce qu'il me reste de la femme que j'aime.

 _\- Non, non non non !_

Les larmes reprennent le contrôle tandis qu'une peur sans nom s'insinue dans tout mon corps. Puis soudain, un soupir, un battement de coeur douloureux lorsque je frôle enfin sa tresse. Je la porte machinalement contre ma poitrine, les yeux fermés.

Je la revois, les cheveux tressés, dans son trône alors qu'elle parlait aux Nightbloods,. Je la revois encore cette nuit-là, après son combat contre Roan. Cette fois où j'avais déjà cru la perdre, où j'avais cessé de respirer en voyant le guerrier abaisser sa lance vers Lexa. Quand elle s'était présentée à ma porte, naturellement belle à couper le souffle.

Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais repoussé ce soir-là, quand elle m'a remercier. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé repartir de ma chambre, je l'aurais embrassé comme si nous n'avions aucun lendemain, je lui aurais fais l'amour comme si le monde allait disparaître aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Je l'aurais chérie, je l'aurais aimé comme elle le méritait tellement.

Si j'avais su.

Alors que je me relève, mon regard est attiré par une petite pilule posée négligemment sur le bureau. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir que Jaha l'a sûrement laissé ici avant de partir. Alors voilà sa solution miracle, me faire avaler cette pastille qui devrait me permettre de passer au dessus de la mort de l'Amour de ma vie ?

J'ignore ce qui me pousse à m'en emparer avec rage. La colère ? La tristesse ? Ou bien de n'avoir plus rien à perdre ? Je ne suis plus vraiment capable de réfléchir. Tout ce qui envahit mon esprit sont les images de Lexa. Notre première rencontre. Nos premiers échanges. Nos premiers regards. La façon qu'elle a eut de me faire me sentir son égal. Puis son premier sourire, nos premiers échanges silencieux. Notre premier rapprochement, notre premier baiser...

Je place la pilule dans ma bouche et l'avale sans prendre le temps de penser. Quoi que cette chose ait à m'apporter,cela ne pourra jamais être pire qu'en cet instant.

Je patiente, j'attend que quelque chose se produise. N'importe quoi. Mais mon coeur brisé bat toujours douloureusement dans ma poitrine et le vide que je ressens est toujours là. Je suis fatiguée, épuisée d'espérer. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

La tresse de Lexa soigneusement enfermée dans ma main, je reprends ma place à même le sol. Couchée sur le côté, je remonte mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine et ferme les yeux, emportant derrière mes paupières closes son sourire angélique.

Pourtant, une brise légère vient chatouiller mon visage. Je peux sentir quelques mèches voleter sur mon visage et je fronce les sourcils. L'air apporte avec lui un parfum enivrant qui me serre le coeur. Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis la mort de Lexa. J'ai peur, je n'ose pas me réveiller ou faire un geste. Alors je reste là, immobile, le souffle coupé.

Une main douce caresse lentement mon visage, esquissant son contour, dessinant la moindre de mes formes. Et malgré-moi, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de se former aux coins de mes yeux fermés. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour reconnaître son toucher, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour reconnaître son parfum. Je sais qu'elle est là, ses doigts parcourant ma joue jusqu'à mon front pour redescendre le long de mon nez, s'arrêtant un bref instant sur mes lèvres.

Je suis allongée sur le côté, sur un parterre d'herbe. Je peux sentir le soleil caresser ma peau rafraîchit par cette brise. Alors, lentement, tout doucement, j'ouvre les paupières, laissant échapper les larmes que je retenais.

- _Bonjour Clarke..._

Ma bien-aimée me regarde avec une tendresse que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Elle se tient dans la même position que moi et ses iris verts brillent d'une intensité rare. Sa main n'a pas quitté mon visage tandis que je me perds dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux sont étalés sur le sol, ses traits sont apaisés et c'est là que je le vois. Ce sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle m'a accordé après que nous nous soyons unies ce jour-là. Ce sourire dans lequel je me suis perdue, dans lequel j'ai su avec une certitude inébranlable que tout ce que j'étais et que tout ce que je serais lui appartenait. Elle était l'Amour de ma vie, et aussi sûr que les étoiles veillent sur la Terre, elle le restera.

Je ne suis plus Klark kom Skaikru désormais.

Je suis à Leksa. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus. Si jamais vous désirez une suite n'hésitez pas à me le dire, où tout simplement à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire.**

 **Courage à tous...**


End file.
